Karightus Aren
Karightus Carmas Aren is a human male who practices Zamorakianism. He is a member of the Aren family and is naturally inclined towards the magical arts. This character prides himself in his skill with ice magic and has started studies in the dangerous art of necromancy. Like all members of the Aren family, Karightus bears a curst. His is the curse of worry. Appearance and Personality Karightus is tall and lean: a panther ready to strike at anytime. He dresses in fien clothes. His coal black hair falls slightly past his ears. He has an elfish face with high cheek bones. His middle finger on his left hand is missing after he froze it off while attempting an ice spell. Karightus is nearing the end of his growing stage. He currently stands at 6ft. Pre'''-'Roleplay' ''' Karightus was born in Rimmington, his mother and father mages of the Faladorian empire. There time was taken up by this job. This forced his mother and father to ask Karightuses god father to look after him, making sure that the baby would be safe while they where away. Karightus grew up with the man, growing quite fond of him. When Karightus reached the age of 5 he grew to hate his father, never having time to look after him. His god father did not object to his hate towards his father as he was not paying him for looking after his son. His god father soon taught him the ways of magic, in hope of the small child to rebel against his father and bring justice to the lazy man. At the age of 13 Karightus had a plan to run away with his god father and attack his father when he was ready. Carmas(his god-father) had a wife but she did not attempt to stop the two from running away and decided to join them as she was heavily pregnent and did not want her child to not have a father. They made there way across Asgarnia to Edgeville, where they could reside and plan against Kurightuses father. His god fathers wife died of childbirth, his god-father was forced to stop teaching him while he looked after him. Because of this Karightus took a instant dislike to his god fathers child. At the age of 18 Karightus left Edgeville with the intent of ending his fathers life and becoming a powerful mage in the process. Arrival at Aspera (An Icy Situation) Karightus made his way to the tower, his staff and his sword (plus his fine leather book which he always sems to have around him) the only things he would have as he marched towards the great tower that is Aspera. As Karightus closed in on the portcullas he would see a hooded figure in front of him. Karightus would call for him. The hooded man would clench his fist, asking was busniess Karightus had here. Karightus would be quick to explain that he of Aren blood, coming to the tower to study the ways of Ice magic. After this the hooded stranger (Who was none other than Chris Aren) showed Karightus a spell which was post the level of a surge spell. Karightus was shocked by the power of Chris but when he asked him how did he reach such a level Chris refused to tell Karightus. The couple made there way towards the tower. After discussing what it means to be a Aren they attempted to enter the tower, to no avail. Soon a women mage came up behind them, demanding she knows what busniess Chris and Karightus was here on. Karightus soon became bored of the two's talk, summoning a ice ball to keep him etertainend. A flick of the womens hand and the ice ball was stuck to Karightuses right hand, His fingers going numb after one mintue of the ice against his hand. As much as Karightus pleaded they ignored him, still talking about the tower. After a while the women made the ice melt to water and warned Karightus of the danger of Ice magics. Karightus, his big head showing, challenged the Archmage to a spar. It is obvouis that Karightus knew that he would lose but he hoped to earn the respect of the Archmage. They made there way into the training ground. A small crowd made it's way to view the spar. From the start of the spar it was obvouis that the Archmage was playing with him. She summound weak spells, testing the potential of the young wizard. The fight went on for a long time until the Archmage decided to end the fight. Sending Karightus flying onto a rock at the end of the training grounds. To the suprise of the Archmage Karightus made his way to his feet, declaring he was not going to let the fight end until he had earnend the respect of the Archmage. She replied saying that he was a obvouisly skilled mage and she respected him. For now. The Rules of Necromancy Karightus was convinced by Chris Aren to take up the art of Necromancy. They started off by talking about the soul and how Aren's have found a different way to re-animate the dead. Chris told Karightus that to become a Necromancer Karightus needed to find his soul and use it to re-animate the dead. Chris placed a hand on the shoulder of Karightus and helped him find his soul. Chris explained that he would need to dig deep into his body to find such thing. After a few mintues Karightus found his soul (It was ice blue, the colour of the eyes of Karightus when we charges a spell) in his shoulder. Chris told him that this was no place for a soul and moved his soul behind his heart. It was time for Karightus to learn the rules of Necromancy and prepare for the war against the Ryder family. A war which he promised his new master that he would fight with all his might, crushing any member of the family. Category:Aren Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Mage Category:Cursed Category:Male